


9ral Examinati9n

by Ceminar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Oral Fixation, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mituna finishes with the attention addicted troll, who happens upon him, for one reason or another, other than The Insufferable himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	9ral Examinati9n

Kankri found him shortly after that. It seemed as if the spazzoid went and blabbed or something, but whatever the case, Cronus managed to just barely make out those red and black boots tromping towards him as his eye began to swell shut, heard the sucking of teeth and the disappointed tone of his voice as he began one of his lectures. Thankfully, Cronus was too far gone to really hear him as he was carried to a more familiar bubble, then through that to what he could assume was Kankri’s hive.

Small place, but it was, admittedly, better than laying face down where anyone could find him. And the way Cronus was dropped to the couch was none too gentle, the other lost in his lecture. Something about promiscuity and inappropriate flirting and reaping what was whatever. The lack of attention being paid to him must have been more noticeable than Cronus thought, because soon too hot hands were on his face, turning him this way and that to rouse him until dead eyes met.

Had Kankri always looked so… Annoyed? Angry even? Cronus felt his ears droop, worried, for once, that the attention he was about to receive was not going to be to his liking. But the expression soon shifted from that, to a more… Curious one, almost humoring. If Cronus wasn’t going to listen to the very important lecture of his, the least the seadweller could do, in his eyes, was contribute to his research.

That was an exciting thought, as fingertips brushed across fins, tickling the spot just behind them that pulled a purr from lips still tinted in violet, his own violet at that. That brought attention back to them, thumb rubbing, smearing, parting, the second joining as the mutant muttered more to himself than the other, words that would be taken as compliments catching the twitching ear fins. Interesting. Smooth. Soft. When they pried his jaws open, Cronus resisted biting, the invading digits moving across his teeth, pressing until blood too hot to be his own dripped to his tongue. There was a swear there, another note to self as blood was rubbed into his tongue, mouth stretched this way and that.

By the time Kankri finished his ‘examination’, Cronus was left oddly flushed, shoved out the door in nothing but a slightly less ruined pair of pants, and no cleaner than when the mustardblood finished with him.

He talked a lot, but he was never really much help, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope no one was expecting actual smut here. Sorry to disappoint, but it's not my ship. In the least. Like, at all. But there was an attempt, literally if anything just to mark him off the list of trolls to give him attention of some sort.
> 
> Actually... I'm not sorry. But if it's your thing, then I hope you enjoyed. This marks the end of Cronus' interactions with the lowbloods.


End file.
